Matrimonio por contrato
by SkYaaZzzUchiha
Summary: Para Sakura Haruno, una estudiante universitaria su vida era normal,No tenia una vida perfecta, nadie la tiene. Pero una sola decisión cambio su vida y la puso patas arriba. ¿Cual fue esa decisión? Un matrimonio por contrato, sin una pizca de amor. Lo peor de todo es que ella no tomo la decisión, su padre o mejor dicho la situación la empujo a aceptar.


— Sakura, cariño estas lista — me pregunta mi madre asomando su cabeza detrás de la puerta.

— Si mama bajo en un minuto –— le digo, estaba preparando mi bolsa.

Era mi primer día en la escuela, nos habíamos mudado de Osaka a Tokio hace un par de semanas y me sentía como una cría en su primer día de clases. Doy una última mirada al espejo de cuerpo completo, para encontrarme con una pelirosa vestida con unos jeans ajustados de color menta, una blusa blanca con estampados de color negro y una chaqueta negra sin cuello, peinada con una coleta de la cual se desprendían unos mechones que caían en su rostro y era sujetada con un lazo de color menta, sus largas y risadas pestañas tenían un poco de mascara, sus ojos eran jade los cuales eran ocultados por unas gafas de color menta, lleva un poco de rubor rosa que resaltaba en su nívea piel, tenía sus carnosos labios teñidos de un rojo pálido y por ultimo unos botines Louis Vuitton de color negro.

Mi padre era accionista de una empresa, por tal motivo tenía que viajar a diferentes ciudades por determinados tiempos y esta vez no era la excepción. Nos habíamos trasladado a la capital, ya que aquí se encontraba la sede principal de la empresa.

— Cariño recuerda que tenemos una cena con la familia del socio de tu padre así que procura llegar temprano a casa — me dice mi madre cuando estoy a punto de levantarme de la mesa después de terminar mi desayuno.

— Si madre — le digo despidiéndome de ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando mi bolsa.

Observo la entrada de la universidad a través de la venta del auto, es un imponente edificio, aun no sé qué esperar, nunca he sido buena haciendo amigos. Quisiera tener a mi lado a mi mejor amiga Ino nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeñas, realmente me dolió dejarla y sobre todo porque llevábamos dos años de facultad juntas, suspiro tengo que seguir esta travesía sola y ser valiente o morir en el intento.

— ¿Señorita Haruno si no se decide a bajar rápido se le hará tarde? — me dice mi chofer.

— No se preocupe Nakamura-sama que no faltaría a mi primer día de clase ni por todo él te de China — bromeo con él y le dedico una sonrisa.

Salgo del coche, tomo mi bolsa y me dirijo a la entrada de la universidad. Camino por los pasillos hasta encontrarme con mi locker tratando de ignorar las miradas de los curiosos dirigidas a mí, guardo algunas cosas en él y sigo mi camino hasta llegar al solón donde tendré mi primera clase. Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera observo el salón, solo busco un asiento vacío en medio del salón y camino hacia él, me deslizo en este y coloco mi bolsa sobre el escritorio, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, cuando siento que alguien me tapa con sus manos, mis ojos desde atrás de mí.

— ¿Adivina quién soy? — escucho que alguien me dice, conozco esa voz es inconfundible para mí.

— ¡Cerda! — digo emocionada con una enorme sonrisa y ella retira sus manos de mis ojos al instante, me paro de un brinco y la abrazo fuerte.

— Sé que me extrañaste mucho frentona, pero si no me sueltas te juro que pareceré una uva — dice igual de emocionada que yo, la suelto y al hacerlo me doy cuenta que varios chicos se nos quedan viendo como las locas que somos.

— ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? — le pregunto, la veo lleva unos jeans amarillos ceñidos y una blusa ombliguera negra, una chaqueta violeta, usa unos tacones negros, su melena rubia esta peinada con una coleta arriba y el pelo de enfrente hacia un lado oculta un poco sus ojos azules, lleva un poco de sombras, sus pestañas están risadas, tiene un poco de rubor y sus labios están teñidos de un rosa intenso.

— Le suplique a mi padre que me dejara estudiar en la capital porque tenía más probabilidades de sobresalir y el accedió, ya que sabe que soy muy responsable — dijo engreída con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Desde cuándo te mudaste? ¿En dónde estás viviendo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? — la empiezo a bombardear con preguntas tan rápido que ni siquiera respiro.

— Un día después de su partida, vivo en un departamento cerca del centro que mi padre me compro y no te avise porque quería sorprenderte — me contesta de la misma forma en que le pregunte.

Ino está dispuesta a seguir con nuestra charla pero escucho que la puerta se abre y se calla. Me giro para observar que la hiso enmudecer y veo pasar por la puerta al profesor.

— Sentémonos juntas — le digo feliz, ella asiente y se desliza a un asiento vacío a mi derecha ninguna de las dos quitamos nuestra sonrisa.

El profesor entra y coloca sus cosas en el escritorio, a continuación, se vuelve hacia la pizarra y escribe su nombre, seguido de la fecha. Leo mentalmente señor Aikawa.

— Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno — dice, aun frente a la pizarra. Se da la vuelta y se nos queda mirando — Bienvenidas, aunque sea una semana tarde.

— Chicas, ¿Por qué no vienen a la parte delantera del salón y se presentan a sus compañeros de clase? — dice el profesor seriamente.

Ino es la primera en pararse y caminar rápidamente hacia el frente del salón, yo la imito. Ino se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a la clase, sin una pizca de duda o inseguridad sobre ella.

— Un gusto — dice Ino sonriendo — mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, vivía en Osaka, mi mejor amiga es Sakura Haruno — dice girando a verme con una sonrisa que yo respondí — y por asuntos personales me mude a la ciudad — oigo decir a Ino.

— Encantada de conocerlos — digo cortésmente observando a todos en sus pupitres — era vecina de Ino y ella es mi mejor amiga — volteo viendo a Ino y la apunto con el dedo — mi familia se mudó a la ciudad por el trabajo de mi padre y como ya escucharon yo soy Sakura Haruno — digo con simpleza y una cálida sonrisa.

— Pueden sentarse — nos dice el señor Aikawa.

Las clases pasaron rápido, entre presentaciones, charlas, escribiendo apuntes y algunas otras cosas, que ya íbamos al periodo de idiomas que tocaba antes del recreo. Atravesamos la puerta del salón y nos dirigíamos a sentarnos, cuando algo capto mi atención, se trataba de un grupo de chicas y al parecer una de ellas era molestada por las otras, eso hizo prender algo dentro de mí que ya conocía muy bien.

— Ino, ¿ves lo mismo que yo? — le dije volteando a verla y ella me dio su típica mirada de **"ya sé lo que piensas"**, para luego asentir.

— Por favor frentona ni siquiera llevamos un día aquí y ya quieres meterte en problemas — dijo quejumbrosa y con cara de cansancio — pero se ve que esa chica necesita de tu ayuda — expreso pensando — ¡A la mierda! Ayudémosla — dijo sonriendo cómplice.

Caminamos hacia las chicas y nos detuvimos frente a ellas.

— ¿Chicas que sucede aquí? — hable amablemente.

— Nada que te interese, rosadita — espeto mordaz una chica con cabello y ojos color rojo; tiene un peinado inusual, su cabello es corto y descuidado en el lado derecho, mientras que largo y liso en el izquierdo, quien vestía unos shorts ceñidos negro, llevaba una chaqueta lavanda con un corte triangular en la cintura que dejaba ver su ombligo, usaba unas medias negras altas hasta el muslo con unos tacones negro tan altos que de no ser por mi altura y mis zapatillas parecería inferior a ella. Usaba mucho maquillaje.

— ¿Qué pasa si me interesa? — le contesto sarcástica con una sonrisa de medio lado y veo como Ino rueda los ojo.

— Si no quieres tener problemas con nosotras, te sugiero que te calles y te largues a otro lugar cuatro ojos — me soltó agresivamente la pelirroja mirándome déspota mente.

Ignoro a la pelirroja — ¿te encuentras bien amiga? — le pregunto a la chica de cabello azul oscuro que al parecer era a la que molestaban, esta se encuentra sentada y afirma con su cabeza, siendo rodeada por las seguidoras de la pelirroja.

— Pelo de chicle, no me ignores cuando te estoy hablando — dijo cabreada la pelirroja, mientras sus amigas me miran amenazantes.

— Estamos en un concurso de sobre nombres — le digo irónicamente — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Hago un puchero — de ser así mmm… te diré… — pongo el dedo índice en mi mentón en pose pensativa — Fosforito en llamas — suelto vivaz con alegría y escucho como Ino y las demás chicas sueltan una risa.

Fosforito está dispuesta a contestarme, pero en eso se oye la puerta abrir y la profesora atraviesa la puerta saludando a la clase en inglés.

— Esto aún no se termina — masculla cabreada fosforito, con la cara del mismo color de su cabello y yo le sonrió.

Ino niega con la cabeza y me queda viendo con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Sentémonos alrededor de ella — dice Ino.

La veo caminar hacia un pupitre al lado izquierdo de la pelinegra y deslizarse en él. Mientras yo me siento en el que está a la derecha de mi nueva amiga.

— Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno un gusto en conocerte — le digo amable con una sonrisa extendiéndole mi mano. Ella me mira con desconfianza.

— Yo… soy… Hi… Hinata… Hyu… Hyuga — dice tartamudeando y estrechando mi mano, con una sonrisa tímida.

— Hinata — digo sonriendo — ella es mi amiga Ino Yamanaka — hago un gesto con la mano hacia Ino.

— Ino, esta es Hinata.

Hinata observa a Ino, e Ino le sonríe, entonces le da su mano. Hinata tentativamente estrecha la mano de Ino en respuesta, luego ambas se giran sonriendo y me miran sonreír.

La profesora nos pidió presentarnos al resto de la clase, Ino lo hizo en nuestro idioma y yo me presente en Ingles ya que lo sé a la perfección.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente y cuando menos cuenta me di ya estaba sonando la campana para el receso. Fosforito y sus amigas fueron una de las primeras en salir del salón. Hinata se pone de pie, así que rápidamente me levanto.

— Hina, ¿te puedo llamar así? — le digo, ya que se encuentra de pie la puedo observar mejor, usa un jersey gris de algodón, unos vaqueros azules, usa zapatillas deportivas negras, su cabello esta suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda con dos largos mechones que enmarcan su rostro, tiene un flequillo recto, sus ojos son perlados y sus labios están teñidos de un rosa pálido.

— No, en ab…absoluto — dice tímidamente.

— ¿Quieres ir con nosotras a comer?

— Si a tu ami…amiga no le mo… molesta — tartamudea

— Para nada — dice Ino encogiéndose de hombros.

— Siendo así, en marcha — exclamo feliz, tomando a Ino e Hinata de las manos.

Pero en la salida nos esperaban Fosforito y sus amigas, quienes nos detienen y no nos dejan caminar, suelto las manos de Hinata e Ino.

— Oye tu cuatro ojos, tenemos algo pendiente — me dice molesta Fosforito.

— Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, además tú fuiste la que más hablo si te acuerdas ¿verdad? — le dijo tranquila.

— Escúchame bien, nadie, absolutamente nadie se mete conmigo sin recibir su castigo — espeta cabreada — y el tuyo es este — me lanza un puñetazo en la cara que logró esquivar gracias a mis clases de kung fu.

— ¿Estas bien Saku? — dice Ino preocupada

— Si, no pasa nada — le digo retomando mi postura — Ino lleva a Hinata a una distancia prudente.

Ino ya sabe lo que viene, así que toma a Hinata de la mano y se alegan un poco de mí.

— ¿Pero quién te crees? — me encara molesta la pelirroja, por haber eludido su golpe.

— Te pido que no te metas conmigo o mis amigas — le digo tranquila.

— ¿Y si no quiero que me harás? — suelta burlonamente, al igual que yo le había dicho con anterioridad.

— Escucha si te molesto que te impidiera seguir molestando a Hinata me da igual, de acuerdo, pero quiero que te quede claro que no permitiré que la molestes a ella o a otras chicas, porque odio a las personas como tú que gustan hacer sentir inferiores a los demás — suelto directamente.

— Tú fuiste la que busco problemas, así que ahora no te vengas a ser la víctima — dice enojada.

— Si lo que quieres es golpearme, humillarme y verme llorar, debes de saber… primero soy cinturón negro, segundo nadie me humilla, tercero y más importante yo nunca lloro — le digo claramente.

— Karin, tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde — dice una pelinegra, al parecer era amiga de Fosforito.

— Te salvaste otra vez, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte — suelta cabreada, mandándome una mirada llena de furia.

Veo como la pelirroja y sus compinches se alejan de mí, con quien sabe que rumbo.

— Fiuu — suspiro con alivio, pasando mi mano por mi frente quitándome un sudor inexistente.

— Por un momento jure que golpearías a esa chica — dice Ino con falsa preocupación — na, no lo haría, **"la señorita nada se resuelve con violencia"** — comenta con ironía, moviendo su mano en gesto de desinterés.

— ¡Oye cerda! No me apoyes tanto — exclamo sarcástica — Hina, ¿podrías darnos un recorrido para conocer la escuela? — digo llamando su atención.

— Si, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por defenderme — dice con agradecimiento esbozando una sonrisa.

Hinata, nos enseñó los salones, baños, vestidores, la cafetería donde compramos nuestros almuerzos, el patio ahí nos detuvimos para comer y a hora nos dirigíamos al campo de futbol, donde algunos chicos practicaban este deporte.

— Subamos a las gradas, ahí podremos charlar cómodamente — comenta Hina sin tartamudear.

Al parecer Hinata solo tartamudea cuando conoce nuevas personas. Hacemos lo que Hina nos pidió y una vez ahí nos sentamos.

— Es un lugar tranquilo a pesar de los gritos de los chicos — dice Ino sentada en el lado derecho de Hinata.

— ¿Sueles venir aquí Hina? — hablo captando su atención.

— Si, aquí Karin y sus amigas no me molestan — dice cabizbaja.

— ¿Desde cuándo te molesta esa chica? — cuestiona Ino abriendo su botella de agua.

— Desde el primer semestre, no sé porque me odia tanto — susurra melancólica.

— No te preocupes, existen personas que molestan a otras solo para sentirse superiores — comento sonriéndole — además, no tienes por qué sentirte mal — la tomo de las manos — eres muy bonita y no hay nada malo en ti — le digo mirándola a los ojos, ella asiente tímidamente

— ¿Desde cuándo son amigas ustedes? — dice Hinata mirándonos a ambas.

— Desde que íbamos en el preescolar — dice Ino sonriendo.

— ¡Vaya!, deben de conocerse bien — dice sorprendida — supongo que es genial llegar a tener una amistad tan antigua — habla melancólica.

— ¿Qué carrera estudias? — cambio de tema ya que Hina empieza a ponerse triste.

— Administración de empresas.

— Nosotras estudiamos medicina — dice Ino.

— Hina ¿tienen un equipo de soccer aquí? — le pregunto viendo a los chicos correr tras un balón.

— Si, el equipo ha sido campeón desde que inicie a estudiar, además es una de las tantas actividades extra curriculares que hay en esta universidad — nos informa.

— Por lo que veo, podría decir que tú eres una fanática del equipo — dice Ino, provocando que las mejillas de Hina adquirieran un poco de color rosa.

— Etto… yo… — dijo bajando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos índices.

— No me digas que te gusta un chico del equipo — insinuó Ino — ¡oh dios mío! Ya sé porque vienes aquí — exclamo como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento científico.

— Yo… ve… vengo a… a ver entrenar a mi primo — Volvió a tartamudear y esta vez su rostro estaba totalmente colorado.

— No te creo nada, vienes aquí por un chico y no es precisamente tu primo — dijo la Cerda entre cerrando los ojos y continuo Ino atando cabos sueltos.

Durante la charla de Hina e Ino miraba como el balón pasaba por los pies de cada chico pero por una extraña razón mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar el esférico, vi como un pelinegro cobraba un saque de banda y nuestras vistas se cruzaron por unos segundos. Así que tuve que intervenir en la plática para que el no pensara que lo estaba viendo desde hace rato.

— Ya Cerda, deja a Hina no vez que la incomodas — la regaño por ser tan entrometida.

— Ok, ok, pero no puedes negar que no le gusta un chico, tan solo lo insinué y mira cómo se puso — dijo Ino.

Es cierto apenas Ino menciono tal cosa Hina empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no la culparía, en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí he podido ver a los chicos y la mayoría son muy atractivos.

— Rayos, ya se terminó el receso — dijo la Cerda levantándose.

— Es una pena, me la estaba pasando bien hablando con ustedes — comento Hina apenada parándose.

— No te preocupes, mañana podemos venir aquí de nuevo — menciono animando a Hina, poniéndome de pies, bajando de las gradas y dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Ok, hasta luego Hinata, fue un gusto conocerte — expreso Ino a modo de despedida, al llegar a la base de las gradas.

— Realmente fue bueno defenderte de esas chicas abusivas — confieso — ya que me permito conocer a una nueva amiga — digo sonriendo — nos vemos luego y por favor ya no dejes que Karin y sus amigas te molesten, entendido — propongo y veo como Hina asiente, mientras nos dirigimos a un edificio.

— Gracias por defenderme Sakura, te prometo que tratare de no dejar que esas chicas me molesten y gracias por pasar su tiempo conmigo — dice al llegar a la entrada del edificio.

— Frentona debemos irnos — dice Ino tirando de mi mano izquierda.

Nos alejamos de Hinata y vamos caminando por los pasillos.

— Ino ¿vendrás a mi casa después de la escuela?

— Claro frentona, pero si prometes, que iras a mi departamento.

— No creo poder ir hoy, ya que mi padre tendrá una cena con su socio y su familia.

— Ok, pero tendrás que ir mañana.

— De acuerdo.


End file.
